prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arison
Arialison is the friendship pairing between Alison DiLaurentis and Aria Montgomery. Relationship Alison has a more neutral relationship with Aria than the other three girls. She seems to have the loosest connection to Alison compared to the other three girls and Aria seems to be more aware of Alison's bad treatment of the girls. They seem to get along and have a casual friendship. They don't get into many arguments, nor does Alison treat Aria like a lackey. However, Aria does follow Alison's suggestions most of the time. Alison mostly lets Aria do her own thing and does not often get involved in her personal life, except when she threatened her father about the affair, and would sometimes use it to get Aria to do what she wants. They are both naturally independent and obsessed with their own sophistication. But later known that Aria is the one who Ali trusted with her box that Jason had given to Aria because Aria is the best at keeping secrets. Aria will occasionally stand up to Alison but not as much as Spencer stands up to Alison. It was revealed in "Free Fall" that both Alison and Aria have dated Ezra Fitz. Season 1 In "Pilot," Aria has a flashback to October 2008 when she and Alison had cruelly ditched nerdy Mona only to find her father, Byron, kissing another woman inside his car. Aria watches her mother preparing dinner in the kitchen in "Can You Hear Me Now?." She suddenly recalls the incident she witnessed, involving her father and Meredith Sorenson kissing in his car. This time, she additionally remembers how Alison had tried to convince her to tell her mother what she saw. When Byron had tried to call Aria, Alison had warned her not to pick up, correctly suspecting that he would try to talk Aria out of revealing what she saw. Alison had warned Aria that she could risk losing both parents if she didn't tell. In "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," Hanna makes a comment to Aria about how she used to crush hard on Noel Kahn, she flashes back again to that day and remembers how she and Alison had spotted Noel with a girl named Prudence. Alison had torn into her too, suggesting that she was anything but chaste with Noel and provocatively suggests that she had gotten a boob job. Aria watches Noel applying sun block on the other girl enviously. As if reading her mind, Alison asks if Aria would also do something like that to get Noel's attention. She then teases Aria for falling for brainy guys, and calls Noel immature and simultaneously perfect for Aria, flustering her. In "Salt Meets Wound," There is a flashback of The Liars at a party. Alison had manipulated a girl to dump Noel, who gave them a nasty look in return. Alison had claimed that they were all responsible, when it is obvious that the girls had been oblivious to how Alison had even managed to break them up in the first place. She claims that she did it for Aria, so she could have him instead, and that she only kills when they need food. Season 2 In "The First Secret," Aria and Alison go out for frozen yogurt in October of 2008. While they are walking, Mona sees them and calls out to join them. Aria looks inclined to stop, but Alison propels Aria forward in attempt to lose Mona. They run until they turn a corner past some bushes, then stop in their tracks when they see Byron and Meredith making out in his car. Byron is all smiles until he spots his daughter and her crestfallen face. On Halloween, as girls get dressed in Spencer's bedroom, Aria walks in and announces that she doesn’t feel like going. The girls accept Aria's decision, sans explanation, but Alison doesn't. When Alison and Aria are left alone, Alison tells Aria that she didn't tell the other girls the secret about Byron's affair. Aria thanks her, but Alison then criticizes her for being such a downer and not going to the party after she supposedly worked so hard to score her an invitation. Aria gives a meek defense. Season 3 In "Blood Is The New Black," Aria finds an earring in her locker, a "gift" from "A," and she has a flashback of a night when she and Alison snuck into Byron's office to find out if he was still cheating with Meredith. Alison finds one earring in the couch cushions and Aria freaks out. Upset and angry, she lets Alison talk her into trashing the office and letting him believe Meredith did it. Before Alison "finds" the earring, you can see it sparkling in her hand, meaning she had actually planted the earring there. Meredith also states the earring is not hers, further proving Alison planted it. In "Misery Loves Company," Aria is sick with the flu and groggily wakes up and sees a blonde going through her closet and pulling out Ali's old doll that has the diary entries of Byron in them. She asks them what they are doing and the girl turns around, revealing to be Alison herself. She says "Taking back what's mine" and sits on Aria's bed. Aria asks her if what she wrote in her diary is true. Alison tells her she will tell her, but she might not believe her. Ali tells her it is true, and that she was desperate for the money. Aria is shocked, and asks how could she do that. Ali says she never called her mom, and she just wanted the money. Aria also asks if Byron murdered her, and Ali smiles replying "Do i look dead to you?" Ali decides to leave the doll and notes, and right before she leaves she says "You know why i picked you right?" Aria shakes her head, and Ali mysteriously winks and leaves. Aria runs and opens the door...but no one is there. Season 4 In "Free Fall," Ezra confesses to Aria that he was dating Alison during his college years and he started writing a book on her after she "died". He wanted to be a great writer and to write a really good true mystery novel about Alison. He knew the girls before they knew him and he had originally dated Aria for research. He stopped writing the book when they got serious. After they broke up, he started his research back up again and that's how he knew Alison was still alive. In "A is for Answers," Alison reunites with the four girls. She tells the girls about meeting Ezra at a pub while hanging out with CeCe Drake. Alison tricks him into thinking she's a literature buff. Alison apologizes to Aria for "everything." Alison tells Aria that Ezra is trying to save her, thinking that it could get her back. Season 5 In "EscApe From New York," Alison and Aria both go the hospital together, while the other Liars (Spencer,Hanna,Emily).Once they exit the subway Alison mentions Ezra is trying to win Aria back. The two arrive shortly after the others. Both Alison and Aria go to the nursing station and ask about Ezra. Shortly after this Alison is told to report to the emergency room, to which Aria responds by telling Alison to leave. Later, Aria goes to see Ezra in the recovery room. He wakes up and whispers something to her and she rushes of the room. At Fitzgerald's Theater, Shana (dressed as "A") holds Alison and the girls at gunpoint, seeking justice for what Alison did to Jenna Marshall. Aria sneaks up behind her and ends up knocking Shana down into the orchestra pit. Quotes Gallery 0515.jpg 2014-03-19 10-01-10.jpg Alison & Aria.jpg Alison and aria equal mona.jpg PLL213-00432.jpg PPL104-00333.jpg Scheme.jpg Pretty-little-liars 18.jpg Pretty-little-liars 17.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Friendship Pairings